Kakashi's Love Student
by ashley the twisted
Summary: It's a oneshot for my friend Shae. Take it or leave it I don't care. Well it's rated M. OH! Aoi, Ai, and Suki all mean love .
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is for my friend Shae so I hope you like it. It's a oneshot because i was too lazy to actually put it as a story :p. Anyway i know it sucks after the lemon but the lemon was the main point of it so can it. Okay here's the oneshot and Shae you gotta love the lemon ^.^ PEACE!  


* * *

.:Kakashi's Love Student:.

That day started like any other. My mom was screaming at me to hurry or be late to training with my new sensei. Being the only heir to the clan's leader was hard work. Study constantly until the material could be recited from rope memorization with no flaws or errors. But if you possessed the knowledge yet lacked in physical strength you were deemed as useless and a waste of life. In my father's eyes, that's what I am, useless. I try my hardest and I'm rewarded with the same answer: "She has excellent strength but no control. I refuse to teach her any longer because it's like training a wall."

"Aoi! Hurry up or your dad will get upset with you!" Mom yelled through the manner.

_Yea as if I never made father upset before._ I thought bitterly as I ran out of my room to meet my mother. "Mom, I'm nineteen! No other nineteen year olds have their mothers take them to meet their new sensei." I argued for the millionth time.

"Well every other nineteen year olds are out on missions! You're the only one who still needs to train their ass off just to be like them." My mom hissed as we walked out of the house.

"Way to put it nicely. God I just wish I wasn't born into this family!"

"Well we feel the same way." She covered her mouth and I stared at her in shock. "Baby I didn't mean that. We love-"

"Save it! I'm leaving." Finally, I had a use for this brute strength. I ran off to meet the new teacher that would eventually tell me the same thing as the others.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

"She's nineteen and still has no records on being on a mission. That is pretty damn pathetic." Just then, the earth shook. I turned to see a girl hunched over with short blue hair. She wore a skintight black half shirt and black tights with a black cloth covering her areas.

"Ah! Aoi so glad that you came." The Hokage said with pure delight in her voice.

"Yea. Can we just start?" Her voice was like silk and I actually couldn't wait to train her, unlike with the trio of idiots.

"I'm Kakashi." I held out my hand to her and she brushed it off.

Finally I saw that she was tall almost 5'9" and her hair wasn't short but quit long just held in a ponytail. It shone under the hot sun and I couldn't help but feel the urge to move my hand through her hair and pull on it as I kissed her deeply. I moved down to see that she had a rather large chest... Most likely a C cup. Not too big yet at the same time not too small. Just about the right size to fit into my hand and play with. I saw that she was looking at me like she was making a judgment I wondered if she liked what she saw.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

I decided to jump down to see the new person that these people decided to place me with. God only knew that he had bad luck to be stuck with me. But what I saw made me suddenly happy to be useless. He was tall about 5'11" minus his white hair. Mmm the white hair was beautiful. I just wanted to run my hands through it and pull it roughly. He wore his headband thingy over his left eye. His outfit was the normal uniform all the senseis wore. How boring.

"Shall we get started?" He asked politely.

"Sure." He led me to a field where we would train.

"Okay your goal is to get the bell from me." Instead of actually being smart and hiding to judge the best plan of action I decided to jump right into it. Either way I had more strength so I could get it from him without actually using a jutsu.

"Impatient." He said as I kicked him and he turned into a log.

"I always hated fighting in the shadows. Come out here and face me like a man!" I screamed into the forest. Then I heard a sadistic laugh. "Stupid sadist." I muttered.

"You're so impatient that you can't even form a plan of battle... Thus proving the other senseis right. You have an enormous amount of strength but you lack control." I could hear the smugness in his tone.

"So what? You gonna dump me too and leave me to fend for myself?" I felt a pang in my chest as the words left my mouth.

"No. I'm going to teach you control." He stated while popping out of a tree.

"Really? How?" My tone was disbelieving.

"What do you hate?"

"My family, my clan, the pressure I receive from everyone, the mocking stares get pretty annoying, and just people in general. Oh and sadistic bastards." I grinned at his 'hurt' expression.

"Well then we will start with controlling your emotions around your family and clan."

"I do that day in and day out. If I didn't they'd all be dead right now and I'd be on the run." I sated while grinding my teeth.

"Okay... Then how about dealing with a sadistic bastard?" He asked and I groaned.

"I do. I'm dealing with one right now. You're the most sadistic bastard I've ever met." I said blankly with my arms folded over my chest.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

She called me sadistic... Oh well she was right. I pride myself on being a sadistic bastard. As she folded her arms, her breast popped up again.... Mmm boobs. Okay I need to stop.

"How about this? We stop with this training and go greet your family." I said with a smile.

"Like I care." She said and started to run.

I ran up to her matching her speed perfectly. Soon she started to slow down actually falling behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she pressed her finger to her lip.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

"How's that Aoi?" My uncle said with a smug grin.

"She's still a disgrace. I always ask for the best teachers and they can't get another one if she screws this up again. Maybe I'll put your son as my heir." My heart sank at his words.

"Well he IS just as good as her in the intelligence department but better than Aoi in the fact that he can control his strength." They both laughed and my dad agreed.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't born." My dad said and they laughed more.

"Let's go." I said calmly and running back to the main house.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

"Aoi… Why don't you cry?" I asked matching her pace.

"Why should I? It's normal for them to say those things about me." I said calmly.

Her words made me wonder just how much control she puts on all the aspect of her life. If it's so much that, she keeps everything else bottled in then maybe she can't control her strength because subconsciously she is releasing everything else she's been holding back. I will need to observe her lifestyle before I make the training schedule.

She jumped out of the tree and landed in front of a door.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

He asked me why I didn't cry at my father's and uncle's words and I told him why: I was used to it. But the real reason is that if I cried people would get mad at me.

'DADDY! DADDY!" I cried running to my father after a group of boys teased me.

'Why do you cry? Don't ever cry! It show's you're weak and pathetic!' He yelled and I went to my mother to talk to her… she told me the same thing.

Crying is useless. Hell, it's useless to show any emotions. They only get me yelled at.

"Aoi! How dare you run off without me! That's rude and you should be ashamed of yourself!" My mother yelled as I stood in front of the door to out house.

"Hello cousin." Hiroyuki said a he saw me from the entrance.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei. My daughter is a very rude and she WILL pay for her rudeness." My mom said looking rather mad.

"Aunt, maybe as punishment she could fight me when her dad gets home. To see how much she's learned over her many times training with skilled masters. You should know SOME basic control techniques." He said with a smirk.

~**Kakashi's POV**~

"I'm proud to say that we are making progress on her ability to control her strength. I'm sure she'll be an excellent addition to the ninja ranks. Please be proud of her ability to learn quickly." I said holding back the urge to kill the kid.

"So you're saying that she's still useless." That damned brat stated.

"Hiroyuki, enough." The old man who was talking about Aoi said brushed past her. "Aoi are you done with training for today?"

"I think so." She stated cringing back just the slightest.

"You are either done with training or not. How do you not know?" He demanded.

"Yes sir we are done. But I was wondering if I could possibly stay here for a few nights to see how she lives to devise a way that she will make you all proud." I said with a smile.

"Sure. Aoi show him where the guest room is then get ready for dinner."

"Yes father." She bowed and I was stunned. This man was her father. "Follow me." She said and walked away calmly.

She seemed like she was holding back a lot of what she was feeling. That certainly can't be good.

She stopped short causing me to bump into her.

"This will be your room. My room is there so please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." She bowed and I nodded in awe. Just minutes ago she seemed like she did not have any manners but in reality she is very polite.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

I showed him his room and surprisingly he went in without saying a word. I watched him as he went into his room and I noticed how straight he stands up. He barely slouches or anything. I blushed when I realized I was staring too much at him. I turned to my room and went inside hoping to hide the fact that I was staring at my sensei.

"Hiya cuz." Suki said with a grin.

"What's up Aoi?" Ai said as she read a book.

"I should have known you two would be here. Your brother is too." I muttered.

"Yes, but unlike Nii-san we love you. We want to see you to obtain the title of clan head." Ai said with a smile on her lips and her book on her lap with her hands resting on top of it.

"She's right! If Nii-san gets the title, we are planning on an assassination on him! Mwhahahahaha!" Suki laughed evilly and Ai looked at her blankly.

"I don't want to run away from our village. I'll just drop my clan title. Nii- san is just looking for power. You understand the way we all think. We love you because you are a good person, unlike Nii-san who uses people and tramples on other's emotions." Ai said smiling at me for one last time before returning to her book.

"You guys are the only ones in the family who doesn't hate me. Thank you." I said kindly.

"Don't thank us. Family is supposed to be there for each other caring for each other. At least that's what a true family is meant to do." Suki said with a smile and going to bug her sister.

I looked on my bed to see a kimono on it.

"You guys picked out my outfit?" I asked and Ai grinned evilly at me.

"I saw your new sensei and thought this kimono would look nice on you." She said before returning to her book once again.

"But it's not mine." I said blankly.

"Thank me later!" Suki yelled with a smile.

"I should be afraid." I said grabbing the kimono and changing into it.

Ai and Suki's taste in clothes are very... Revealing I guess is the right word for it. Their kimonos normally go to the mid thigh and shows off most of their chest... Well they have the chests to pull it off. Dumb whores are D cups. To their parents they are the ultimate disgrace but they laugh it off saying they never cared what their parents thought. Honestly, I wish I had that thought process.

I love them like they were my sisters and they feel the same way about me. We are all cousins. Even Suki and Ai aren't real sisters. Ai's parents died on a mission and Suki's parents offered to take her in. Ai doesn't talk to the clan members though because they all talk about her negatively.

"Aoi you look so pretty! Ai you were right! This one matches her perfectly!" Suki yelled as she tackled me.

"I know what fits people well. And you would too if you just took the time to study your surroundings and the people you are near." Ai said snapping her book shut and getting up from the sliding doors that lead to my personal garden.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" My mother called through the manner.

"I'll race ya!" Suki yelled before running out of the room.

"Ai... I call second!" I said running after Suki.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

I opened my door to see Aoi running after a girl with a short kimono on.

"You're our Aoi's new sensei?" A girl wearing a mid thigh black kimono with her breast half out asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I'm Kakashi and you are?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm Ai." Suddenly she bowed causing her ice blue hair to fall over her shoulder. "Please teach Aoi so she is no longer a disgrace. If I have to hear her father say one more insult of his own flesh and blood I WILL kill him." She said with venom in her voice. "Well dinner is getting cold and we really should eat." With that, she walked off and I followed behind not knowing where the dinning area was.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

When my father saw me, he looked like he was ready to massacre me. Hiroyuki looked as if he was enjoying a show because he had an evil smile playing lips.

"What do you think you're wearing? You look like a whore!" Dad screamed and a hand came out and smacked him across the back of the head.

"GREAT JOB AI!" Suki screamed with a laugh.

"Why you little-"

"Your voice is annoying and it makes my ears rot. If I weren't tired right now, I'd kill you. You dare talk to your flesh and blood like she is there just to make your life easier. If you want such a child take the idiotic boy sitting next to you." Ai growled with her kunai out in the open.

"Ai you must control that anger." Hiroyuki said with a smug tone.

Ai threw her kunai at his crotch, Suki used a throwing star to hit the wall just inches from his neck, and I threw a kunai straight enough so that it sliced open is skin in a straight line.

"What a lively family." Kakashi said as he sat across from me.

"Kakashi sensei these are my cousins Hiroyuki, Suki, and Ai." I said and they all nodded.

"WOW! You got a hot sensei!" Suki yelled happily with a doofus grin.

I blushed and Ai smacked Suki across the back of her head.

"Even if it is true you mustn't scream it like that. It's very rude and you made Aoi blush like a mad woman." Ai said and my blush grew deeper.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

I noticed that Aoi felt comfortable around these girls and she actually let loose a little. However, I also noticed that these girls had weird eye colors. Suki had rainbow eyes that went well with her short spiky rainbow hair while Ai had a brilliant set of silver eyes that complemented her ice blue hair.

"Your eyes are so unusual." I said and they suddenly looked up at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes. I suppose our eyes would appear to be weird to normal people." Ai said quietly.

"Yup! Yup! Someone actually asked me if they were contacts and if this was my natural hair color... I think her name was Sakura." Suki said tapping her chin in thought.

"Yes because that pink haired idiot has a right to say anything. She thinks she'll be a great ninja but if you ask me, she's waiting to get herself killed if the only thing she can think of is getting Sasuke's attention. Being that blind in battle equals an instant death." Ai said calmly and my mouth dropped open.

"Hehe I want to go into battle with Ai! She's so smart and is always coming up with good plans!" Suki screamed happily.

"Suki, going into battle with Ai would be bad since even if you can handle yourself she'd feel the need to protect you. That's why when you were kidnapped we didn't see either of you two until the next week after the day we found you gone." Aoi said sadly.

"Yet you claim to love them then never cried when we told you they were missing... All the other kids did." Hiroyuki said with a sadistic grin.

"Nii-san if you don't shut that gapping hole in your face people call a mouth I will personally sew it shut but without the anesthetics. How do you think that will feel?" Ai said sweetly... She would scare any rouge ninja.

"You are all annoying." Aoi's father said before getting up.

"And you're a grouchy old man who's upset because his wife won't fuck him anymore." Suki said giggling.

"... You would." Ai and Aoi said at the same time.

"Did I miss something?" I asked stupidly.

Aoi stared at me with a blank expression, as did Ai. They turned to each other before turning to me and shaking their heads.

"No nothing." They said at the same time.

"Kakashi sensei can we spar after dinner?" Ai asked with a curious face.

"... Uh sure." I said a little uneasy

~**Aoi's Pov**~

Dinner went by smoothly after my dad, mom, and cousin left the room. Ai and Suki make things easy to deal with. They come here every chance they get to save me from my growing depression.

"Ready?" Ai asked and I groaned. She's a great fighter and is always looking for a challenge. The minute she sees a jutsu she's able to copy it easily with no mistakes... Okay yea there are a few mistakes but the only reason Suki and I know is because she points it out.

"Yes let's go." Kakashi's tone was smug.

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Suki giggled then skipped away.

"Yes... I wonder who'll need it though. Hmm Kakashi do you have confidence in your fighting ability?" Ai asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes I do." He got into the middle of my secret garden with a smug look.

"Aoi... Don't hate me if I kill your teacher." Ai smiled sweetly at me as she stepped closer to where Kakashi was.

"I'm not burring him." I said simply.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi said and they started.

~**Ai's Pov**~

He started by hiding in the shadows but that won't work on someone of our clan.

_Clear!_ With my command, all the scenery disappeared and it was just Kakashi, Aoi, Suki, and I.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" I taunted while circling around him.

I found him near where the bushes should be and I quickly and soundlessly snuck up behind him and kicked him square in the back.

"I found you." I said like a murderous lunatic.

I won't allow an enemy to get up after I hit them.

I jumped up and kicked him again. Then began to punch him until blood soaked his mask.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

"Suki put a stop to this. He'll die." I said looking at the opening. "She's getting blood on the white roses." I complained not concerned about my sensei being killed.

"OK!" She said with a smile. "STILL!" She yelled actually serious for once in her life.

Ai stilled and everything around us froze.

"Come here NOW!" Suki yelled and Ai came over against her will. "Sit down and calm down."

"Sorry I can't have you killing him." I said with a smile and she instantly snapped out of it.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Fighting really isn't a good thing for me." She said with a sly smile and I nodded.

I ran over to Kakashi and brought him to his room with the medical kit.

"I feel like shit." He muttered and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I think I should have told you. My family can control almost every thing. Ai uses that ability for battle so she's a deadly weapon. Once in a fight she can't get out of it until Suki commands her to calm down... Or her opponent dies. I'm so sorry for letting you fight her but I did warn you." I said with a smile.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

When I saw her truly smiling I felt my heart race and I had the urge to just kiss her.

"It'd be best if you took off your face mask so I can treat your wounds." She stated and I nodded numbly.

I took off the face mask along with my shirt.

"Oh wow you look good." She said appraising my body. Suddenly she blushed probably realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry! When I'm with Suki and Tsuki I forget my manners and just blurt things out. I'm really sorry."

I laughed at her causing her to blush a deeper shade of pink.

"Well that's good. Tomorrow I have an idea on how we can start our training." I said and she smiled at me.

"Okay!" I brushed her hair out of her face as she smiled once again.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

When his hand touched my cheek I felt my skin grow extremely hot and I slightly leaned into his touch.

"Aoi. Time for bed." Ai said from the door way and I ran out of the room blushing like a mad man.

~**Ai's Pov**~

When I saw the exchange between them I instantly felt that they were made for one another. It was confirmed when Aoi was blushing a scarlet color and Kakashi seemed pissed that I interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I said referring to kicking his ass and stealing away Aoi.

He nodded and I turned to walk across the hall and to Aoi's room. When I got there I saw Suki bouncing up and down like a crazed woman.

"Yes Suki they both love each other." I said blankly

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed as Aoi put on a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt.

"We barely know each other." Aoi said defensively and I raised my brow at her.

"You're going to doubt that I'm right?" I asked and she thought about it before shaking her head no. "Good. Now I'm going to sleep. 'Night." I said before laying my head on the pillow and falling asleep.

~** The Next Day: Aoi's Pov**~

I woke up feeling some weight on my body. I looked up to see Ai was laying with her head resting over my heart and Suki had her head over my stomach. I smiled lightly at my two older cousins who still act like children. I paced a hand on each of their heads before closing my eyes once again.

Snap. I saw a flash and instantly opened my eyes.

"Cute." Kakashi said with a smile.

"You look better without the mask... And shirt." Ai mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Either way I'd still screw him!" Suki said with a giggle.

"I don't know you people." I muttered as I sat up causing Ai and Suki to remove their heads from me.

"Mommy what are we doing today?" Ai asked tugging on my Tee.

"You need to wake up. I'm not your mother." I said sternly and she blinked then smiled.

"That's right. You're my loving cousin Aoi! I wanna go out and play today. Will you come with- WHAT THE HELL? DEATH WILL RAIN DOWN ON YOU ALL!" Ai screamed after Suki splashed her with water.

"That got on me as well." I said as Ai shook her head allowing more water to fall on me.

"Wow... That's a nice view." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I agree." Suki said giggling.

I looked down seeing that my Tee-shirt was completely soaked causing it to be see through. Which isn't very good seeing as I'm not wearing a bra and my nipples were hard. Ai quickly pulled the covers over my chest and glared.

"No peeking." She said with a sly grin.

"Well get ready. We're meeting your new teammates." Kakashi said with a grin and I saw Suki smile evilly.

She positioned herself so that her breast were basically hanging out as she got view of his penis.

"Ai you too." She hissed and Ai opened her kimono allowing her bra and underwear to be fully seen.

"Kakashi. Can we come too?" They asked and unison and I saw his eyes trace over their figures.

"Sure." His voice squeaked and I cleared my throat. "I'll be leaving now." He said running out of the door.

"Do you guys have any shame?" I hollered after her left.

They looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

"No."

I rolled my eyes getting towels so we can bathe.

~**In The Bath**~

"Are you upset?" Ai asked while rinsing out Suki's hair.

"Hmph." I haven't said one word to them and they were taking it badly.

"Please don't be mad at us. We just wanted to hang out with you today. We hardly see you due to the fact that your dad hates us." Suki said in a whinny tone.

"I just can't believe you would do that to me!" I yelled and Ai swam up to me.

I was wary of her when it came to her being around naked people since she went both ways and made it obvious when she saw a gorgeous person walk by. Ai's personality is very... Blunt.

"Aoi..." She sat on my lap so that her body faced mine. She placed her hand over her breast causing her arm to be in the middle of them. "If you saw it through our eyes you would understand our actions." She said with a sickly sweet smile that didn't belong on her face.

"That's right! We get so little time to play with you and the one time we're all free your new sensei wants to whisk you away." Suki said from where she was.

Ai put her arms around my neck and drew me close to her causing our bodies to press close together.

"We felt lonely. We only wanted to spend sisterly bonding time with you and he wanted to take you away. Sex appeal is the only way to reason with men who read porn." She breathed into my ear before burring her face in the crook of my neck.

"Okay... I forgive you." I said and I felt her smile against my neck.

"Thank you." She whispered against my flesh and kissed it.

She drew back and swam over to her corner of the spring. Suki giggled and we finished bathing like nothing happened.

~**Back in the Room**~

Once we were in the room I instantly dried off and put on my gear... However Suki and Ai opted to lay in the sun and air dry.

"Come on you guys! I don't want to sit here while you two lay there naked." I complained and Ai kept reading her book.

"I want to though. I love the way the sun makes rainbows into the water droplets." Suki said before turning her attention to Ai. "Ai what are you always reading?" She asked moving over her sister's head causing Ai to look up with a grin.

"Do you remember the last time you decided to hang your chest over my head?" Suki shrugged and Ai decided not to punish her. "Porn." She said simply and I sweat dropped.

"Really?" Ai rolled her eyes before Suki stole the book. "'To have a child born with rainbow hair and eyes is a great honor. No other has been born into the world after the first clan head died due to certain circumstances. To receive a blessing like this is to obtain...' Why are you reading our family records AGAIN?" Suki asked throwing the book.

Ai got up calmly and walked over to the book still naked. She picked up the piece of history and placed a book marker in it before walking back towards us.

"History is key understanding our future. I plan on unraveling her death." Ai said FINALLY getting to her clothes.

"But it's in all the history books. She died in battle." I said calmly.

"No. This is a different one. One that was hidden underground. Buried so it would never be found once again. And this one IS different. It doesn't say she died in battle. It implies she died of something else. If I dig deeper I might be able to find a clue to how strong Suki actually is... Or even what can happen when she reaches her breaking point." Ai said with her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. We instantly looked at her remembering the last time Suki snapped.

~**Memory**~

"If you don't care about me then why even bother giving me life?" A seven year old Suki snapped at her mother and father.

"Because you even up the numbers." Her mom said calmly.

"Y-y-y-you think you can do this?" She shouted causing the earth beneath us to rumble. "You're such awful people! YOU should just die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

Before we could react the air in our lungs seemed to have constricted. It was like we were suffocating. Everyone of us were coughing to get needed air.

"S-S-S-Sukiiiii." Ai managed to cough out before falling unconscious. As soon as Suki saw that her anger vanished and so did the squeezing in our throats.

Ever since that day Tsuki has buried her nose in every family history book possible.

~**Present Day**~

"I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to..." She trailed off and Tsuki smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay sweetie. We understand. We don't need you to keep apologizing." Ai said and Suki nodded.

"We should get ready to go now. Kakashi wants to introduce me to my new team." I said quietly and they nodded.

Suki quickly put on her uniform... If you can call it that. To me it was more like scraps of cloth. But it did suit her. It was a rainbow color half kimono that cut off at the very end of her boobs. It covered from her nipples to her back all connecting to a bow at the hem. Her bottom half was a piece of cloth covering her front and another piece covering her ass. It was held up by a rainbow belt. She never changes... she's always gotta dress like a whore. And Ai does too.

Ai's outfit was black in color and slightly covered more of her body than Suki's ever could. It was a black long-sleeved half shirt that didn't cover a lot of her chest... It stopped an inch below the half way mark. Her skirt wrapped around her waist and had a slit for her legs. Both of the slits stop three inches before the waist line. She put on her rainbow belt that also held all of her weapons.

"Done." They said in unison after putting on their shoes.

"You have no respect for our clan do you?" I said looking at their shoes.

"Nope!" Suki said and Ai just went back to reading.

"Let's go." I said before walking out of the room to meet Kakashi.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

"Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Patience is key to getting your dreams into reality." I don't understand how this isn't obvious to him. I've been saying it since I met him when he was 12.

"Kakashi you KNOW Naruto has no patience." Sakura said with a grin.

"Oh GOD! Kakashi how come you never told me the bitch I wanna kill most is here!" Suki said as the three came out of the tree.

"Oh my god! You hired street walkers for training?" Sakura said looking at them in disgust.

"You wanna say that again?" Ai said as she held Sakura by the throat.

"N-n-no."

"You're boring." She said throwing Sakura to the ground.

"Sorry sensei but this is how they are." Aoi said as she stood by my side.

"It's okay. I kinda figured this would happen." I said with a grin.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

"Wow! You are pretty." A blond haired boy smiled at Ai.

Ai looked up from her book and blushed. Wait BLUSHED? She never blushes.

"AOI DID YOU BRING THE CAMERA?" Suki whispered/yelled.

I laughed shaking my head. She had the same reaction I did.

"T-thank you." Ai whispered and Suki and I ran over to her pulling her away from the blond.

"You're acting shy!" Suki yelled and I smiled.

"N-no I'm not. I'm... CLEAR!" Ai ordered and jumped into the bushes.

"Enemy?" Kakashi asked as he saw what happened.

"Or a stupid idiot that decided to sneak up on her." I said blankly.

"He'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." Suki giggled skipping over to the emo looking guy.

~**Suki's Pov**~

I skipped over to the last remaining Utchiha clan member and smiled.

"Hiya Sasuke!" I said with a smile.

"Do I know you?" He asked blankly.

"Nope! BUT! I know you… everyone does." I grinned at him and then someone bumped into me.

"DIE!" Ai said to a comrade.

"STOP!" I said as Ai crouched down waiting for him to get up.

"Who'd I try to kill now?" Ai said with a sigh as she sat on her ass.

"Iruka!" I said with smile.

"AI! How many times do I have to tell you don't kill the teachers!" Aoi yelled as I picked up a bloodied Iruka-sensei.

"I never killed one." She said with a pout.

"Well you were pretty close to killing the one who made you put down the book and failed you." I said with a smile.

"… You're very weird. But cute." Sasuke whispered the last part and I squealed.

"Aww! Sasuke-chan is sooooooo adorable! Can I keep him please pretty please." I begged Ai.

"Like I care. He's your emo boy toy. I'll take the blond." Ai said pointing at Naruto with a small smile.

"Huh?" I blinked at him a few times.

"Okay you can have the dumb one." I said simply.

"What?" Naruto asked and everyone just stared at him. "WHAT?!?" He yelled finally annoyed.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Sasuke said slowly and clearly.

"You bastard." Naruto charged for Sasuke and I flung him across the training court.

"Don't. you. Dare. Hurt. Sasuke-chan." I spat out and walked toward him.

~**Ai's Pov**~

I saw what Suki has done in the past and probably will feel guilty if she killed Naruto. I got off my ass and ran in front of him before I can think of a plan. Normally in this kind of thing I'm able to formulate a plan in an instant but here it's hard because hurting Suki won't make me feel okay after the fight.

"Move Ai. You know what I can do to you." She growled and I moved myself in front of him more in a crouch form.

"Exactly. That's why I won't get this boy involved."

"You asked for it." She said before lunging at me.

Swiftly I dodged her and let her kick down a tree. She came charging at me and I took out my shuriken and threw them at her. As I thought it delayed her but just by a hair.

She picked up her speed to make up for the delayed time. Before I could pull out another weapon she jumped up and came crashing down with a kick aimed at my head. With her speed and strength her kick WOULD have crushed my skull in if I didn't block it by making an 'X' with my arms.

"Scared to die?" She asked in a sardonic tone.

"You know Akiko had the exact same personality when it came to battle." I said with a smirk and she got pissed.

"I'M NOT AKIKO!" She screamed and flew back to form her next attack.

I'm getting extremely lucky here. If she was fighting with the intent to kill I'd be dead already. Even if she were to drag it out for her own amusement. But my luck WILL run out if she decides to use her full strength in her attacks. She's stronger than even the beast that lives inside of Naruto and that's saying something.

"Tsuki! Don't forget you can't drop your guard in battle with her!" Aoi yelled and I saw Suki charging at me pulling her arm back for a punch.

"Shit." I said as Suki punched my gut causing me to fly hitting my back on a tree.

I felt the pain shoot through my body from both the punch and then when my back hit the tree.

"Ready for the end?" She spat over me and I rolled over to look at her.

"If you continue you WILL be the perfect copy of Akiko." She looked down at me with hatred. Finally she sighed and held her hand out for me.

"You know I hate being compared to people." She said as she hoisted me up and draped my arm over her shoulder.

"It calmed you a little. I knew you hated so much you'd stop." I grinned as we, well I, limped to the others.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

"And another win for Suki." I said looking at my friends limping back laughing about something.

"... This is normal for these two?" Sasuke asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"In my family fighting proves your worth. These two might be the most detested ones there but when it comes to fighting they are the ones everyone refuses to spar with. The minute a fight starts Ai is an unstoppable force... Well not really. Suki can stop her. Suki... Without meaning to she can kill you in an instant. When she WANTS to that's when you run for your life." I said calmly.

"What about you?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I have brute strength... Yet I lack the control to it. Ai and Suki say that once I can control it I'll be in the top three in our family line. Ai..." I cut off not wanting to repeat what she told me a few months ago.

~**Flashback**~

"Where's Suki?" I asked when I saw Ai sitting in the corner of my room with ANOTHER family record book.

"Training." I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?"

"The family records. I always read them." She said blankly and I sighed. "I'm guessing another training session ended badly."

"Yea." I drew my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. "I don't know why I can't control my strength. It fucking bothers me." I sighed.

"You're not supposed to until you fall in love. Your lover will help you and not give up until you master the skill." She said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"..." She looked down like she wasn't sure if she could tell me.

"Ai, you can tell me."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Suki." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head and let her continue.

"Our family IS repeating itself. Ever since my birth it's been repeating over and over again. I saw it. Our past life is meeting with our current life... Suki is slowly becoming like the first clan head. I'm becoming like her best friend Akane.. And you are becoming like Akio. We can't stop it. Aoi... When we reach twenty two Suki and I will die." She said and I broke down and cried.

"You can't leave me! You can't!" I screamed and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't want to." She said softly with tears running down her face.

~**Present Day**~

"Ai what?" Kakashi said looking at me weirdly.

I turned my head away quickly and blushed.

"Ai helps to train me so it's a little controlled." I lied.

"Umm… we have to get her to the medical center." Suki said with a sly smile.

I smiled while shaking my head at her.

~**Kakashi's Pov**~

Ai removed her arm from Suki's shoulder and limped over to Aoi.

"What? What happened? Are you upset?" She asked tugging on Ai's sleeve.

"Naruto... She acts like a spoiled child." Sasuke said blankly.

"So? I'll spoil her." Naruto said and Aoi and Suki laughed.

"What?" We all said missing the inside joke.

"Ai only acts like a child to Aoi. She won't let anyone spoil her except for her." Suki said giggling.

"Why?" Sakura asked already bored with the whole ordeal.

"Don't speak unless you are told to." Suki glared daggers a Sakura causing her to hide behind me.

"Come on Ai lay down." Ai did as instructed and Aoi motioned for Sakura to come over. "Now I know you won't like this but you HAVE to let Sakura heal you." She said and Ai scrunched up her nose.

"Ew. Mommy I don't want the scary lady to come near me. She's icky and-"

"Ai shut up and get healed NOW!" Her voice was firm and Ai instantly stopped her whining as Sakura healed her.

~**Naruto's Pov**~

Ai was funny. She would act like a child but in reality she's super strong. I've seen her pictures before hanging in the old hag's office. She was supposedly a great ninja along with Suki. But it was weird to see her acting like a spoiled brat because every other person told me she was very uptight and smart. To me she looked no smarter than that of a new trainee yet when she fought with Suki I saw that she had a lot of strength.

Suki is very pretty too because of her rainbow hair but that's just her looks. She's brilliant in battle but is lacking in the intelligence department. Not my type.

"Suki is cute." Sasuke said with a smile.

I turned to face him in the most serious manner ever.

"Sasuke... You're not gay?" I asked in disbelief. He decided to punch my head with all of his might.

"No, I'm not gay you asshole!" He shouted causing everyone to look at us.

"Sasuke-chan... WHY CAN"T YOU BE GAY? Yaoi pairings are HOT!" Suki yelled and Ai and Aoi nodded there heads in agreement.

"So are lesbians." Ai said and everyone stared at her. "Aoi, Suki, you SHOULD know that I'm bi by now. But really the thought of a girl and girl... never mind guy on guy is WAY hotter." She said seriously and Suki burst out laughing while Aoi blinked a few times.

It took a while for her words to finally sink in. then I had a great idea.

"Ai look at this." When she looked my way I did my sexy no jutsu. "What do you think?"

"Oh my GAWD! Naruto change back no one wants to see that." Suki yelled while everyone BUT Ai closed their eyes.

"It's nice but it doesn't compare to the real thing." She said with a smirk and my heart skipped a beat.

After I changed back I heard Sakura yelling in my ear.

"Sakura... Shut the hell up. No one likes you so go die." Ai said as she grabbed my hand. "Come on. We're having a triple date today." She said and everybody left Sakura alone.

~** Aoi's Pov at the restaurant**~

I looked around the table to see Suki bugging Sasuke and he's not doing anything but slightly smiling. Naruto is bugging Ai but she's just continuing to read our family history.

"They seem to get along well." Kakashi said with a smile. He took off the face mask to eat.

"Yea. But it's not surprising. Suki LOVES bugging people and Ai is used to people bugging her." I said with a smile.

"It's the same with Sasuke and Naruto." We laughed at his statement.

"Crap." Ai whispered closing the book.

"What?" Suki and I said at the same time.

"Same results." She said and Suki's brow twitched.

"We are on a date and you are looking through our family history... That's rude!" Suki screamed and took the book from Ai's hands.

"Yes. Sorry." Ai mumbled.

"It's cool. But why are you doing it?" Naruto asked and we all tensed up.

"It's just research. But that's not important anymore so let's do something else." Ai said with a fake smile.

"I challenge Sasuke to an eating competition!" Naruto screamed before downing his food.

"I reject your challenge." Sasuke said flatly.

The rest of out date went on with laughter and making fun of Naruto. But it did teach me one thing… I'm falling for Kakashi. That could end in two ways. One being great and fantastic with us married and having kids or him horribly rejecting me causing me to go into a spiraling state of depression… wow I really hope that won't be the case.

~**Ai's 22 Birthday: Aoi's Pov**~

I woke up with a sense of dread in my gut but I couldn't figure out why. Something about this day just seemed so terrible.

"AOI!" Suki yelled jumping on me in her ninja gear.

"What?" I mumbled as I pushed her off to sit up.

"Come on! Naruto planned a party for Ai's birthday." Fuck. Today is Ai's twenty second birthday.

"Yea you coming?" She was leaning on my door frame with her arms folded under her chest wearing a sad smile.

I nodded and got ready quickly.

"So how far did you get with Naruto?" Suki asked Ai as she bounced up and down on my mattress.

"We had sex." Ai and Naruto have been dating for about two months now and Ai claims he's the one for her. At least Sasuke and Suki have been going for three months since the group date. It's obvious that both her and Sasuke are very happy together.

"Really?!? Sasuke was scared our first time." She smiled with a blush.

"You forced him didn't you?" I asked and she nodded causing everyone to laugh.

"I found more hidden records. They're underneath my parent's old house." Ai said sadly.

Suki looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

About a month ago Ai moved back into that house with Suki and after we closed the door she broke down and cried. She said that it just felt so lonely in that house. She told us that her mom would wake her up with a smile every morning and take the time to pic out her clothes. She remembered her parents and the love they held for her. Even at the funeral she didn't cry, she just looked on with hallow eyes. Every one in our clan suspected she had something to do with their death. Of course once Suki and I heard the elders go on their rant as to who would take her we went to see our cousin for the first time in our life. Hiroyuki was sitting by her making rude comments about how she was to blame. Suki lost it and yelled at her brother. After he left we forced her to look us in the eyes. It was clear she wanted to cry but she held the tears in. 'It wasn't my fault.' She whispered over and over again and that broke our hearts. Suki and I broke down crying for her.

"Are you going to look through them?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I found the book I truly needed. Her dairy. It's from when she was six until she died. Granted there's like sixteen volumes because she wrote in a new dairy after her birthdays." She said with a smile.

"Ai… we should go to the meeting place now." Suki said changing the topic.

I quickly put on my shoes and nodded. Ai smiled sadly and nodded her head.

_Ai… you're twenty two. When are you going to die? I have to stop it._

~**The Party Ai's Pov**~

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked when he took us to his apartment for the party.

It was decked out in rainbows and fake weapons. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Break it up." Suki giggled at Sasuke's words.

"I'd love it better if it was just us." I whispered against his lips.

"Yea I just noticed that flaw." I laughed at him and hugged him.

"It's great. Thank you."

"Welcome." We pulled apart so that I could see my friends. I was pissed that they took that opportunity to blow confetti in my face.

"I hate you all." I said spitting out the confetti.

"But we love you. Happy birthday!" Suki screamed as I sat down.

I saw Aoi's sad glances at me and I smiled knowing how much she cared.

"Aoi… can I talk to you outside?" She nodded and We went outside of the door.

"Hey I want to see you dating Kakashi before I die." I said smiling at her.

"How are you smiling at a time like this? You die THIS YEAR!" She screamed on the verge of tears.

"I know. I'm not stupid." I turned to look at the sky behind me.

"How-how do you die? Do you know yet? I can stop it if you-"

"Suicide." I cut her off before her hopes got up.

"W-what?"

"Suki is slowly going into insanity. You ca see it too right. She's slipping away from us. Two days after her birthday she'll finally lose it. She'll try to kill us all… Akiko tried and Akane killed her. Akane's heart grew weak because she killed one of her best friends. Then one night while her lover was out she hung herself. No one found her until her other best friend Akio came over because she was worried. Aoi… we can't stop it. Our past lives dictate how we'll live."

~**Naruto's Pov**~

"What's wrong?" Suki asked when I sat back down.

"No-"

"Sorry I was requesting a birthday gift for later tonight." Ai winked at her cousin and I felt my blood boil. "Naruto? I was joking ok." She said as she saw me.

"Yea I know." I said bitingly. She flinched slightly and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to die!?" Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"Ai, are you sick?" Suki had worry on her face and Ai shrank back in her seat.

"No…" She whispered and Aoi looked worried.

"Naruto please stop. You don't know-"

"Yes I do! I heard it all! She's going to kill Suki then herself!" I yelled and Suki got up angry.

"Why were you going to kill me?" She asked calmly.

"…" Ai was silent and Suki banged her fist on the table.

"Tell me now!" She demanded.

"I-I can't stop it from-"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE YOURSELF! Just leave me alone and die alone." Suki screamed before leaving. Everyone went after her except for my and Ai.

Ai started to sob and she hunched in her chair causing her hair to drape over her shoulders.

"Ai… I'm sorry. I was just mad you couldn't tell me." She wouldn't answer me so I left her alone.

_She must hate me right now._

~**Ai's Pov**~

Naruto left me as I fought to breathe. Slowly I felt my trachea closing in on itself as if some one was trying to strangle me.

_Help me._ I thought while the tears flowed down.

~**Suki's Pov**~

"Suki! Please calm down." Aoi shouted as she ran after me.

"No! She wants to kill me Aoi! And you were going to let her!" I shouted through my tears.

"Suki go back! Ai doesn't want to! She's been searching through the records trying to find ways to stop it. She wants to save you so please come back. She doesn't want you to die and she doesn't want to die." Aoi reasoned as she held my arm so I wouldn't run away.

"Okay." with that we went back to Naruto's apartment.

We got to the apartment to see Naruto outside looking down.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled by him.

"I was angry and said that shit so now Ai doesn't want to talk to me." He said.

"Suki… you told her to die alone." Aoi said scared.

"Oh god!" We ran into the room to see Ai making scratches into the table as she struggled to breathe. "No! breathe!" With that she was gasping for breath and slowly he chest was heaving up and down.

"Ai!" Aoi screamed as she held onto the crying Ai.

"Ai… I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't really want you to die. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so, so, so, so sorry." I said through more tears. I fell to the ground and buried my head in my hands.

~**Aoi's Pov**~

Ai walked over to Suki and then hugged her shaking form. They cried together like they did at her parent's funeral. Ai would always forgive Suki no matter how many times she tried to kill her and Suki would do the same.

"Maybe we should give them their alone time." Sasuke suggested and we all nodded leaving them in the apartment alone.

Naruto and Sasuke went down to the flower shop to buy something nice for their girlfriends to comfort them so it was just me and Kakashi out on the landing.

"Um…" I need to do this but I'm so nervous.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me somewhat amused.

Okay I had to do this now. It's now or never right? Okay NOW!

"KakashiIreallylikeyouandIhopeyoufeelthesamewayandifyoudothenpleasebemyboyfriend!" I pushed everything into one huge long word so I hope he got it.

Kakashi moved closer to me causing our chests to be pressed together. He bent down and pulled down his face mask.

"Took you long enough." He smirked before pressing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. He licked my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth when my lips parted. Our tongues fought for dominance but eventually I gave in just loving the way he tasted. I slipped my fingers through his silky white hair and pulled him closer into me. His hands found their way to my breast and began to massage them until my nipples were taught and very sensitive. He broke the kiss and licked my neck vein and I let a moan escape from my lips.

"Don't have sex in the hall way. At least get in the house." Ai said blankly as Suki was bouncing up and down in the door way. I turned to see Sasuke and Naruto ready to kill themselves. I blushed a scarlet color.

"S-sorry." I muttered as Kakashi put his mask on.

"We should have an orgy." Suki giggled out.

"NO!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Sure." Ai and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Please." Suki did her puppy pout NO ONE can win against.

"… Fine." The guys knew they were defeated.

"Any guy on guy action?" I asked and Suki and Ai looked at their boyfriends.

"Sasuke-chan," Suki said clinging to her guy.

"Naruto-kun," Now Ai clung to Naruto.

"Please fuck Sasuke/ Naruto." They said at the same time.

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time as Kakashi and I laughed.

"Please." Suki used her pout on Sasuke.

Ai began to rub Naruto's member and when he moaned she stopped.

"If you don't fuck Sasuke then you won't get any from me anymore. Plus it's my birthday so I get what I want right?" Naruto nodded and she smiled evilly.

"Good. I want you two to fuck each other until you orgasm twice." She said and Suki smiled nodding her head.

"Yup!"

"Fine." The boys said in unison and Kakashi and I had another fit of laughter.

"But Ai you and Suki have to too." Naruto said with a grin and Ai looked at him blankly.

"No." Was her simple reply.

"Fine. Let's go. My pants are killing me." Naruto whined and we ALL laughed.

~**Orgy: No one's POV**~

They quickly got inside and started making out. Sasuke quickly turned to Suki but she shook her head no.

"You and Naruto... NOW!" She said and Sasuke pouted but turned to see Naruto half naked kissing Ai.

"Mmm Ai." He moaned as she took off her shirt allowing her breast to be completely exposed.

Naruto let his eyes fall to Ai's bouncing chest and began to squeeze and fondle her. She moaned his name and you could see his already hard cock stiffen at the sounds erupting from her chest. He rubbed and pinched her supple nipples and she screamed in pleasure.

"Come on lover boy." Sasuke said pulling Naruto off of Ai.

"What? No!" Naruto said and Sasuke got in his face.

"The faster we cum twice the more time we can spend with our girls." Sasuke hissed and Naruto nodded finally getting with the program.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply while Naruto played with Sasuke's member through his pants. Soon Sasuke found himself getting into a rhythm as he grind against Naruto's pelvis moaning while Naruto sucked on his nipple.

"N-Naruto. Please stop teasing me." Sasuke moaned and their girls looked at each other as they noticed they got into it.

"Impatient." Naruto smirked before taking Sasuke's exposed member in his mouth.

"Ai?" Suki whispered.

"Yeah?" Ai's voice was quivering because she was really horny and she needed contact with someone.

"Are you horny?"

"Very." Was her simple answer.

"So am I." Suki said with her eyes glued to Sasuke's member in Naruto's mouth.

"I don't want to let them continue. I kinda wanna fuck them dead right now." Ai said seriously.

"Me too." Suki said before she heard moaning.

Both Suki and Ai turned their heads to see Aoi giving Kakashi head.

~**Aoi's POV**~

When we walked into the house I saw the rest of the couples making out and I started to pay attention to it until Kakashi took my arm and spun me around so that WE were kissing.

His hands began to roam my body as I grabbed his air in an attempt to get closer to him. His tongue won the battle of dominance over mine quite easily. As my brain began to process what was going on my top half was already off along with his vest and... Well everything but his boxers. Mmm he was extremely toned for any naked guy I've ever seen. And thanks to my cousins I've seen many.

Slowly I traced his abs' outlining until I found myself at the hem of is boxers. I could see that he was REALLY hard and big. I smirked and began to grind into him.

"Don't tease me. It'll only get you into trouble." He warned me and I smiled coyly at him.

"Okay." I stepped back and removed all traces of cloth from my body and he did the same.

His member stood there long and erect. I didn't have to think twice before moving to his penis and nibbling at the head. Pre-cum started to leak out and I slowly lapped that up from the slit. His moaning increased when I started to lick his member like a kitty cleans themselves.

"A-Aoi..." He moaned out and I felt the warm juices pouring from my pussy.

"Kakashi..." I mumbled against his cock and he bucked himself forward.

I heard the others clawing away at each other and that was kind of driving me wild with lust. Finally I took all of him into my mouth making sure my gagging muscles were relaxed. I sucked on him hard allowing my tongue to apply pressure to his sensitive vein. He pulled my hair so that I could take more of his length and it felt so good. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a puddle on the floor from me.

"Ah! Aoi..." He trailed off as a salty liquid squirted into my mouth. I quickly swallowed his cum and cleaned his penis with my tongue. "My turn." He said before laying me onto the ground.

I went to open my mouth when he trapped me in a lust driven kiss... I happily replied. Suddenly something broke threw my walls and I screamed in his mouth.

"It's only going to hurt for a little bit. I promise." He whispered as he moved slowly in and out.

His movements began to drive me wild. I wanted... No I NEEDED more of him.

"Faster." I whimpered out and he nodded his head.

His speed slowly sped up and I moaned with every thrust.

"Fuck Aoi!" He moaned and began to quicken his speed slamming into me.

I moaned louder every time he entered my body. I clung to him leaving claw marks in his back as evidence that tonight really happened.

"Fuck Ai!" I heard Naruto grunt as he slammed himself into Ai's wet pussy.

"Suki... You feel so good." Sasuke moaned as Suki rode him like a horse.

"Aoi, pay attention to me." Kakashi turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered before kissing me lovingly.

"I... love you too." I panted out. He chuckled at me and nibbled at my collar bone as he slammed harder and faster into me. I went to go say something when he hit a spot that drove me wild. "AHH!" I screamed out at the same time as Ai and Suki did.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Please... Hit that spot again." I whimpered out.

He hit it again and again. Harder and faster each time. As if his body wasn't marked enough but in my lust driven state I marked him all over with my nails.

I began squeezing my walls together to make Kakashi work harder. He grunted and moaned multiple times slamming into me at full force.

"Harder... Faster..." I cried out as I was close to cumming.

He nodded and hit that very same spot as hard as he could and as fast as he could.

"Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" I yelled as I released all of the built up pressure.

"Fuck Aoi. You feel so good." He moaned letting his sperm loose inside of me.

"I love you." I whispered as he collapsed on me.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and I blacked out.

~**Three Months Later**~

"So what does it say?" Ai asked after I JUST got done peeing.

"It says wait for fifteen minutes." I said with a grin and Suki walked in with a bag of Doritos.

"Well that was a good past few six weeks. We learned that there is a cure to my illness so we lived past my birthday, yay us!" Suki and Ai gave each other a high-five. "We're no longer virgins and we fuck our guys like every night. Oh and there's also the possibility that Aoi is pregnant." Suki said happily.

"Don't forget that Aoi is now on our level for her ninja skills." Ai said and I smiled.

"Thank you. But once again you forgot that Kakashi proposed to me and we're getting married in a few days." I said with a lovey dovey smile.

"True, true. And Naruto and I are happily agreeing to NOT getting married unless he fulfill his dream." Ai said and we looked at her.

"Way to believe in your bf." Suki said sarcastically.

"I know." Ai gave us this happy go lucky smile and it amazed us how she is still with Naruto.

"Also Sasuke and Suki are married with a kid... By the way where is the kid?" I asked and she shrugged.

"School I guess." She said casually.

"HE'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD!" Ai screamed and Suki's mouth dropped.

"SPIDER!" She yelled and Ai threw a kunai at it. "But year Akito is with Sasuke so don't worry."

"Idiot." Ai muttered and I laughed.

Ten minutes later the timer beeped and the test was a positive.

"YES!" Ai and Suki yelled happily before doing their happy dance.

"What are we dancing about?" Kakashi asked and I turned to him with a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" I nodded my head and he swept me up into a hug. "That's great!" He yelled and I kissed him passionately.

~**Three Days Later**~

It was my wedding day and I was so happy. I was dressed in a flowing white gown and my bride's maids didn't argue about wearing an ivory color dress. Right now we're standing in front of the altar and I'm waiting to say...

"I do." I said smiling.

"By the power in vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With that we kissed and took our first steps as husband and wife.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said smiling at him and holding my stomach.

From now on we are going to start our new life together. I honestly am ready to spend every moment of my life with him and our child.

~** El Fin (no sequels)**~


	2. Chapter 2 updates on new story

Updates:

1-22-10

OMG MIDTERMS SUCK!

Okay done with that. So yea I've been writing a new fan fiction since like ... I think Friday of last week. It's about the greatest drummer of all time The Rev. If you don't know who that is you must get out from the rock you live under. He's the best drummer ever who played in the best band ever (Avenged Sevenfold or A7X). I've been obsessed with the band, again, since he died on 12-28-09 (R.I.P Rev). This story takes place after his death and it's titled The Rev That Saved Me. Imma be working on this until... well idk when. I've been writing this with little to no sleep, and trust me you'll see it when you read the time skips, and listening to Seize the Day (for the constant mood setting) and Beast and The Harlot (for random fun). Everything the Rev does or says is what I can picture him saying or doing. My friend Spaz (who introduced me to this band when we were in 8th grade... wow, Spaz, 2 years already since we started to hang out. ) has helped me a lot for her ideas of what should happen. I'll post the first chapter after my editors return it . Well Imma go finish Chapter 3 so night!


	3. Chapter 3 READ! MUY IMPORTANTE!

Updates:

1-25-10

PASSED MY BUSINESS OF MUSIC FINALE! Yessssh!

Okay so good news aside! I just found out that this website doesn't have fan fiction stories for bands ='(. And I had all of chapter one ready for you guys. If you can name me another site like this but has a band category drop a comment and let me know! I got my friends addicted to this story and I wanted to do that with my readers here too. Well angst I'm deeply depressed. Any way if you want to read this amazing story let me know of any sites like this one or complain to the creators of .

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	4. Chapter 4YAY!

Updates:

1-26-10

Off of school for the rest of the week ^^.

ANYWAY! rehme told me that I COULD post the band fic here but honestly I got the message late so ^^. I thank you rehme but I already posted chapter one on . Here's the link to it: .com/read/240358/The-Rev-that-Saved-Me/. Please if you want to read it and leave a comment and mibba won't let you for whatever reason then please drop me a message here. I'll be working on this story until my obsession with A7X has dimmed a little lotta bit ^^.

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	5. Chapter 5 FANFICITION HATES MY SOUL!

Updates:

1-27-10

Okay so fanfiction hates me because they won't let me post the website link thingy to my story. So here are the steps:

1. go to

to stories

the search button

in the title The Rev that Saved Me

IT!

is very important and what everybody fails to do on here; LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS WERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Hands you a cyber cookie* You get more when you fully complete these steps^^


End file.
